


RobRae Week 2019

by LadySpartacus



Category: RobRae - Fandom, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, RobRae Week, being lovebirds, dickrae - Freeform, just the lovebirds, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpartacus/pseuds/LadySpartacus
Summary: A collection of one-shots for RobRae Week 2019.•	4/7 – “I worry about you”•	4/8 – kissing•	4/9 – coffee vs tea•	4/10 – gotham/azarath•	4/11 – bonding / fall•	4/12 – injury / training•	4/13 – fake dating / secret identity





	RobRae Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everybody! So this is my first foray into writing for the Robin/Raven pairing, also for the DC fandom, though I have shipped the two birds for years. So hopefully, they aren't massively OOC! Anyways, I hope you like these little stories and if not then let me know where I can improve! I always welcome constructive criticism!

**Day 1 - “I worry about you”**

“Can I sleep in your room, please?”

“Uummm… what???”

It was the middle of the night, long after the Titans had gone to sleep and here he was, wide awake from his recent battle with insomnia, with Raven at his door. Asking to sleep with him!

Well, okay… maybe not “sleep” sleep in the not so pure way, but still! This was Raven! Raven didn’t do things like sleeping with other people! At least he didn’t think she did… he hoped not, anyways.

God! The thought of Raven with anyon- No! Nope! Nein! Bad train of thought! He had to get his mind out of the gutter!

“I asked ‘Can I sleep in your room.’ …Please?’” She added the ‘please’ as an afterthought. As though she hadn’t posed a question and instead made a statement that she would in fact be sleeping in his room. As though he had no choice in the matter.

He supposed he didn’t. Have a choice that is. It’s not like Raven ever asked for anything outside of peace and quiet. So if she was asking for something of this nature, there must be an important reason behind it.

“Uhh… I guess.” He moved out of the doorway to let her in. And he watched as she entered his room, took her robe off to reveal a black silk nightgown and bare feet. It wasn’t a purposefully racy nightgown as it was only solid black without any embellishments and came down to her mid-calf but it had thin little straps and seemed to glide along every curve she had. She looked absolutely sinful in it and he could barely swallow the strange lump that formed in his throat at the sight.

He stood still frozen by the door as he watched her gently lay her robe on his dresser then gracefully climb under his covers, hardly disturbing the bed. She pulled back the corner of one side and turned to him.

And in her signature deadpan sarcasm with an edge of teasing, “Are you coming to bed or are you planning on sleeping standing up?”

He exhaled a breath he’d been unaware he was holding and gave a half-hearted, half-nervous chuckle before finally closing the door and walking towards the bed. Only once he got to the edge, he couldn’t quite bring himself to get in. Raven was in his bed! Never in his wildest dreams did he even begin to hope that Raven would ever want to be in his bed – with him in it!!

“Get in, Robin. I don’t bite. …Much.” She had the slightest smirk on her face and he knew she was messing with him. She probably thought he was being foolish right about now so he stopped hesitating and climbed in, lying stiffly on his back.

She shifted then, curling her body around his. One of her arms came to rest on his abdomen and her legs seemed to become tangled in his. He could feel the warm press of her body along his side. Not to mention her head was on the pillow only a couple of inches away from his and it took all his strength not to turn and look at her. Not to turn and close the distance of those couple of inches. Because the girl he was madly in love with was lying in his bed. The girl he was certain had zero feelings for him was in his bed!

“Robin,” she called to him, snapping him from his stupor.

“Uh-huh? W-what?”

“The light, Robin. Hit the light.”

“Oh! Oh, right.” He reached up and turned off the lights drowning them in darkness.

As the velvety blackness settled around him, he suddenly found himself acutely more aware of not just the feel of Raven’s supple skin against his, but that her skin was actually touching on his chest and legs. He’d been so surprised by Raven’s visit that he’d forgotten he was only wearing boxers. He was less than half-dressed in bed with his crush! He felt his heart rate swiftly skyrocket, straight to the moon and beyond!

“Robin,” she sounded ever so slightly annoyed. “Sleep, Robin. Sleep.”

“U-uh, right. Right. …Night, Raven.”

“Night… Boy Blunder.” There was that teasing inflection again.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other than the surreal intimacy surrounding him. Anything that would calm him down and get him to stop thinking about Raven.

…Raven. Now that he’d thought about it, he still didn’t know why she’d come to him. Why she wanted to sleep in his bed. Why she seemed so casual and calm about it all.

“Raven…?” He whispered into the dark, not sure if she was still awake.

He not only heard the small exasperated sigh, but felt the warm, moist and slightly minty smelling breath wash over the skin of his cheek and neck. “Yes, Robin?”

He inhaled and exhaled before asking what was on his mind. “Why did you need to sleep in here?”

“I didn’t need to do anything.”

He huffed. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

He waited for her to reply, but just when it seemed like she wasn’t going to…

“You haven’t been sleeping properly lately.” It was so soft and quiet, he questioned if he’d actually heard right.

“…How do you know?” It was a reasonable question cause he was certain he wasn’t acting any differently and he almost always wore his mask so it wasn’t as though she could see his increasingly darkening circles.

“We’re bonded. Remember?” Oh he remembered alright. It was sort of the catalyst for them to start becoming closer and closer. And ultimately leading him to fall in love with her.

“Okay, but that doesn’t answer why you’re here.”

She went quiet again, then “because I worry about you, bird brain.” And after a beat, “I just wanted to make sure you got some sleep tonight.”

He slept soundly that night. Better than he ever had before.


End file.
